The Trick
by IGotTheMovesLikeJaggerXD
Summary: When Thailico rumors get out of hand, Thaila and Nico decide to pull a trick on everyone. They'll pretend to be a lovesick annoying couple getting on everyone's nerves 24/7! But are these fake feelings real?
1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV

All this Thalico crap was really getting to me. Everytime I even see Thaila it gets really awkward and everyone makes kissy faces. And what's worse? I kinda do like her. I mean not really. No not at all. But she is really pretty and brave and... What am I saying?  
I sighed as I walked around the Hades cabin picking up clothes. Black boxers resembling the ones I was wearing. Only wearing. A pair of socks, a jacket, my jeans, my smexy black skinny jeans. Inside joke, ok?  
Someone knocked on my door and I sleepily walked over to answer it, dropping my handful of clothing on the way.  
It was Thaila. She gave me a wierd look as her eyes followed down to my legs. i followed her gaze and ended it at my black boxers.  
"Oh uhm hold on!" I shut the door and pulled on my smexy black pants (Insert laugh here) and ran to the door, not grabbing a shirt in the process.  
I opened the door as sunlight streamed in burning my eyes.  
"Can you come in? Sunlight is bad for the kids that come from the land of darkness and rainbows." I said and she laughed. Add one point for Nico.  
She walked in and closed the door behind her. "We need to talk," she explained.  
"Okay," I said nervously. "About what?"  
She sighed and locked eyes with me. Her scintilating, electric blue eyes, were beautiful next to my pure black eyes.  
"I was thinking about a joke we should do," She said advancing to me.  
My breath almost stopped. She was so close. Was this just Thaila playing with my head?  
"Uhm.. Okay what joke?" I asked my deep voice cracking a bit. She laughed.  
"This Thailico stuff is really getting on my nerves." She said. "So I was thinking we show them up and pretend date and be the most annoying couple ever! That'll show em to mind their own buisness."  
Pretend date? All I heard was date. Date Thaila? I thought about it and decided.  
"Sure thing, " I added. "Babe." And winked. We both laughed and she kissed my pale cheek on her way out.

Thaila's POV

Oh he was so cute! I was glad I quit the hunters. So worth it. Wait what was I saying? I don't actually like him! I mean I was Thaila, rough and tough and wouldn't ever love. Maybe...  
I shook the thought and ran to the Athena cabin. As i entered, nerds were scattered about, calculating stuff, reading physics books, and making blueprints. Annabeth was with the blueprint group as usual.  
I tapped her shoulder, and she turned around in surprise.  
"Oh hey Thaila." She said, as a geek pushed between us passing by. "Let's get out of this busy place." We finally found our way out the cabin door, pushing through a mob of dorks.  
"Hey I just thought, maybe you and Percy and me and Nico could go swimming." I said.  
"Sure sounds-" She stopped. "Did you say you and Nico?" I nodded.  
"My boyfriend, duh!" I said adding a hint of barbie into it. "We just started dating! It would be fun!" She nodded and told me she would go get Percy.  
I ran for the Zeus cabin trying to decide between two swimsuits. I decided the pink one. Oh messing with my friends is fun! I would never wear pink, except for this "special occasion."  
My bare feet padded against the cold lineloum. I thrust my dresser doors open, and finally found my pink bikini. I shivered knowing i had to wear it.  
Obviously I never bought it. It was a gift from Drew on my last years birthday. I didn't want to hurt her feeling so i kept it anyways. Who knew it would come in handy?  
I shoved the bikini on a stared at myself in the mirror. You could see a little bit of my ribs. Crap! I was losing weight! Oh well I'd just gain the five pounds back!  
I burst out the huge white marble doors and ran to the dark Hades cabin. Opening the door without knocking, there was Nico wearing his tight black pants.  
"Get your bathing suit and meet me at the beach! and hurry!" I yelled. I turned to walk out the door and heard a stifled laugh.  
"What?" I demanded as I turned to face him.  
"Oh nothing," he said. "But your butt has the word SEXY written on it." He started laughing. I was about the punch him but didnt have time to so i ran for the beach.  
Percy and annabeth were already there with a picnic basket. Perfect! We'll be that annoying couple that feeds each other.  
A few minutes later Nico showed up. He came up beside me and slinked his arm around my waist. We all headed for the water. Me in my ugly pink bathing suit, Percy in his sea green swimshorts, Nico in his black swim trunks, and Annabeth wearing a silver tankini. Everything was going just fine. until we reached the water and my stomach churned.

Nico's POV  
You could see the expression on Thaila's face. She stared into the water, as if it might come and sweep her away.  
"Hey what's wrong?" I murmured into her ear, so the others couldn't hear. They were already splashing in the water, Percy making huge waves that crashed over Annabeth.  
"I-I c-can't swim." She stuttered. "I- I forget. I got c-caught up."  
"Hey it's okay," I said soothingly. "Nothing will happen. I'm here." The words shot out of my mouth before i could connect my tounge to my brain. I was acting too real. She'll know I really like her!  
But instead she nodded and held onto my hand very hard. She was proably cutting off my blood circulation, but i didn't mind. We advanced towards the water. she stepped in, and the water splashed against her feet.  
"We won't go far,'' I promised. I led her in further. Finally it was up to our waist. We swam over to ''Percabeth" Thaila with the help of me.  
"Thanks, Nico," she said relieved, and actually kissed me. on the lips. Hers were warm and somewhat tasted like cookie dough. i almost fell back, but she released.  
"Woah," said Percy. "PDA much?" Thaila laughed girlishly and splashed him. She then jumped onto my back and climbed up to sit on my shoulders. Annabeth did the same to Percy.  
"CHICKEN FIGHT!" They both yelled in unison. What the underworld was a chicken fight? But they had already started the chicken fight, and it explained to me what it was. Thaila tried to knock Annabeth down while annabeth did the same. finaly thaila won. I grabbed her off my shoulders and threw her into the water. She splashed up, looking angry, but kept her act.  
"You'll pay for that!" She laughed. And she and Annabeth tried to dunk me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry my sister stole my room so here it is! Btw I don't own PJO and blah blah blah blah blah! So enjoy my faithful readers! :)**

Thaila's POV  
After about an hour of swimming (and fifteen minutes of Percy curing swimmers ear... poor Nico) My watch went off.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I GTG! Bye baby!" And kissed Nico affectionatley. I think I kinda stunned him. As I ran down the sandy beach, I swore I heard Percy telling Nico he broke me.  
Well anyways, the reason my watch beeped was because I was getting ready for tonight.  
I couldn't wait for tonight. Tonight was the end of our first week's banquet. We do one for the first and last weeks of Summer. The Apollo cabin would be singing, and there would be dancing, food, and fun stuff. I couldn't wait for it! It would be the best time to show off that we were dating.  
I had promised the Aphrodite cabin they could do my makeup, which proably wasn't the best idea. I did tell them about me and Nico so the whole camp proably knew by now.  
As I approached the cabin, I knocked rapidly on the door. After the first three knocks the door opened and ear piercing sqeauls were shot at me. I wasn't so sure I wanted to do this. Like being on a rollercoaster ride and wanting to go back after they buckled you in. Too late now.  
As I entered the pink room, Nia pushed me down in a chair.  
"Leah! Fetch me my curling wand!" She demanded, as she threw around orders. "Oh no these ends are awful!"  
I touched my hair self-consiously. I'd never really thought about it.  
"Oh no dearie we will fix you up and you will be sexy and beautiful! We just all remain calm and- LEAH HURRY UP!" She interupted herself. And then she grabbed her scissors and started to cute. I just closed my eyes and prayed to the gods everything would turn out fine.

Finally after about an hour we were down with my hair. It fell down into soft curls down to my shoulders. I lokked... What was the word. I thought back to Nia's words earlier. Sexy? Beautiful? Maybe I did look sexy and beautiful.  
Nia swooshed my chair around. She started puch strange paints on my face. She called it makeup. I called it again the results were quite amazing.  
"So honey what are you gunna wear?" She asked smacking gum. "It is a dance catillion thing after all."  
What WAS I gonna wear? I didn't get that far. i didn't own any dresses.  
"Um what I'm wearing now? I asked.  
"INCORRECT! Here you can wear this!" She turned around and pulled out a beautiful electric blue dress, the same color as my eyes. The top was dotted with sequins, the middle was tied with a strip of blue ribbon, and the bottom fell down to abpve the knees with blue tool.  
"Oh wow," I breathed. Then Nia shoved me into the dressing room. Me and the dress.

**Okay sorry guys I GTG homework calls :'( Its not a call I would answer if not for my mom. But I'll put the link for Thaila's dress. Just copy and paste into the adress box if you wanna see it. Or Idk if it'll let you click it. YOu can actually buy it too if ya want. I don't own it i just really want it!  
****.com/kohlsStore/landingpages/prom/dresses/viewalldresses/PRD~1025333/Speechless+Sequin+Tube+****  
Love you guys,  
RayRay :)**


End file.
